Kingdom Hearts : Presence of Void
by Djakirov
Summary: Après le départ de Sora, Riku et Kairi, les Iles du Destin reçoivent la visite d'un jeune guerrier blessé. C'est Wakka qui accueillera cet homme, sans savoir qu'il venait, à l'image de ses amis des années plus tôt, d'embarquer pour une aventure à laquelle il n'était pas prêt.
1. Une légende oubliée

**Introduction : Une légende oubliée**

Comme chacun sait, notre monde, tel que nous le connaissons, n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois, tous les mondes de notre univers étaient réunis en un seul beau, grand, et lumineux monde. Tous vivaient en paix dans ce paradis, et grâce au pouvoir de la lumière du Kingdom Hearts, et à la protection que lui accordait son homologue, la χ-blade, la prospérité avait trouvé sa place dans chaque foyer.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la cupidité sans limite des hommes. Certains d'entre-eux, assoiffés de puissance, cherchèrent à s'accaparer la lumière pour eux-seuls, et déclarèrent la guerre au Kingdom Hearts. Sachant pertinemment que la χ-blade leur barrerait la route, ils créèrent des copies de cette dernière, des armes de formes semblables possédant une puissance certes extrêmement inférieure à l'originale, mais suffisamment efficaces pour être une menace en grand nombre. Ces armes furent nommés « keyblades », et devinrent rapidement un symbole de supériorité et de pouvoir, symbole qui, chez ceux qui les connaissent, est encore valable aujourd'hui.

Afin de protéger leur paix, les hommes qui aimaient et révéraient encore le Kingdom Hearts durent entrer en guerre contre ses rénégats. À leur tour, ils fabriquèrent des keyblades, ce qui était le seul moyen, au vu de la puissance de ces armes, de contrer leurs adversaires. Et ainsi commença la Grande Guerre des Keyblades.

Mais cette guerre n'apporta rien, à aucun des deux camps. Le Kingdom Hearts fut englouti par les ténèbres des cœurs de ceux qui cherchaient à le conquérir, privant tous les humains de sa lumière. De la même façon, la χ-blade fut détruite et dispersée en 20 morceaux, 7 de lumière et 13 de ténèbres. Quant au monde unique, il plongea au fond de l'obscurité.

L'histoire aurait pu s'achever ici, dans les profondeurs abyssales des ténèbres et du néant. Mais, grâce à la lumière pure qui brille dans le cœur de chaque enfant, le monde réussit à s'extirper des ténèbres, dispersé en myriades de mondes minuscules, afin que jamais une telle catastrophe ne puisse se reproduire.

Bien entendu, ceux qui avaient encore connaissance des mondes mirent au point divers moyens de voyager. Traversant l'espace grâce à des vaisseaux ou des keyblades transformées, distordant les distances au moyen de couloirs obscurs, les méthodes ne manquaient pas.

Mais un bruit courait, circulait à travers les différentes étoiles du ciel. On parlait de reliques légendaires, issues de la destruction de la χ-blade, qui donnaient à leur possesseur une puissance incalculable ainsi que le pouvoir de voyager à travers les mondes instantanément, sans craindre les différents dangers des méthodes permettant la même chose. Ici l'Histoire fait place à la légende, car personnes n'a jamais pu trouver la moindre trace de ces reliques, et pourtant, les mondes savent que cette rumeur a déplacé des montagnes. Des centaines de guerriers, d'aventuriers, et même de chercheurs et d'historiens sont partis à la poursuite de ces puissantes reliques. Des rois et des empereurs quittèrent le monde pour les chercher, emportant la quasi-totalité de leurs armées, toujours en vain.

D'aucuns disent que quelqu'un les aurait trouvé, qu'un monde les aurait toutes, ou presque, réunies, mais jamais ce genre d'informations ne put être confirmé ou infirmé. En définitive, la seule chose sûre à propos de ces armes sont leur nom, bien qu'aucune source n'en mentionne l'origine. A-t-il été découvert par un aventurier qui aurait trouvé des archives prouvant leur existence, décidé arbitrairement par un chercheur entêté, ou encore inventé de toutes pièces par un affabulateur suffisamment crédible pour que tous le croient ? Toujours est-il que ce nom subsiste à propos de ces armes, et par la même, c'est la seule chose à laquelle on peut se raccrocher pour partir à leur recherche... Une recherche marquée depuis des millénaires par le doute et l'échec : la recherche des « Astres de Negenrem ».


	2. Aube et crépuscule

**Chapitre 1 : Aube et crépuscule**

Au beau milieu d'une immense étendue d'eau, sur un banc de sable où à peine une personne pouvait rester au sec, se trouvait un jeune homme. Il était vêtu d'une tenue semblant conçue pour rester à l'aise dans un milieu aquatique. Sous les larges jambières jaunes, il portait un short noir, et en guise de haut, il n'était vêtu que d'une veste de sport très légère, qui laissait voir en grande partie la peau hâlée de son torse musclé. Son visage carré était surmonté d'une crête rousse enserrée par un bandeau bleu, et ses yeux verts fixaient l'horizon.

Mais pouvait-on encore parler d'une seule ligne d'horizon ? À sa gauche, un soleil rose pointait, alors que le ciel se teintait des douces couleurs de l'aube, tandis qu'à sa droite, la même étoile, de couleur rouge vif, plongeait dans l'océan, sous un ciel aux teintes crépusculaires. Au-dessus de lui, au milieu de la nuit noire où des myriades d'étoiles se distinguaient, un troisième soleil étincelait, flamboyait, alors que dans le reflet de l'eau devant lui, au beau milieu d'un ciel bleu de midi, le blanc froid et laiteux de la lune apparaissait.

 _Le jour et la nuit..._

Le jeune homme regardait autour de lui, à la fois apeuré et fasciné. C'était une vision fantastique.

 _L'aube et le crépuscule..._

Son regard alternait entre les deux soleils, de chaque côté de la mer.

 _Ne l'avais-tu jamais remarqué ? La journée se construit autour de la lumière et des ténèbres..._

Semblant enfin remarquer la voix qui résonnait dans ce décor irréaliste, il détacha ses yeux de cet improbable spectacle, cherchant du regard la personne qui s'adressait à lui...

 _Au matin, lors de l'aube, la lumière chasse l'obscurité, et à l'inverse, quand vient le crépuscule, les ténèbres reprennent leur droit._

« -Qui est là ? », demanda-t-il, inquiet de ne voir personne.

 _Mais ne t'es-tu jamais demandé si une autre entité pouvait avoir sa place, dans cette journée ?_

« -Montrez-vous ! »

 _Imagine, pourtant. Et si, lors de l'aube, les ténèbres étaient chassées, mais la lumière ne viendrait pas... et si une troisième force prenait possession de ta journée... ou de ta vie... que se passerait-il ?_

« Où êtes-vous, à la fin ?! »

 _Justement, je ne suis nulle part... où plutôt, je suis partout... L'aube est à la lumière, le crépuscule est au ténèbres, je n'ai pas ma place... pas encore..._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, le jeune homme put observer un curieux spectacle. Le soleil flamboyant au-dessus de sa tête et le reflet de la lune au milieu de la mer commencèrent à se déplacer, et même à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, vers la ligne d'horizon.

 _Mais cela ne saurait tarder... Un jour viendra où je remplacerai jour comme nuit..._

Les deux astres se rencontrèrent, juste au niveau de la ligne d'horizon, mais il n'y eut pas d'impact. Soleil et lune se fondirent en un seul astre, sans apparence précise, mais d'une noirceur absolue. On ne pouvait pas le voir, on ne pouvait que le ressentir, ressentir cette forme de « présence absente ».

 _Un jour viendra, où lumière et ténèbres feront place à l'ultime force de l'univers..._

Et d'un coup, tout commença à disparaître, une vague sombre se déplaçait à toute vitesse depuis le nouvel astre, et engloutissait tout : l'aube et le crépuscule, les étoiles, la mer bleue, et même le minuscule banc de sable sur lequel se trouvait l'impuissant spectateur. En une seconde, il n'y avait plus rien, sinon l'obscurité absolue. Alors retentit une dernière le fois la voix, semblant résonner dans les ténèbres.

 _Un jour viendra où j'existerai... et tu m'y aideras, Wakka !_

Il était environ 11H quand, sur les Iles du Destin, dans une pièce aux teintes chaudes, Wakka ouvrit soudain les yeux. D'un bond il se releva, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux roux qui retombèrent au niveau de ses épaules, et il balaya du regard sa chambre. Les murs oranges, au diapason d'un coucher de soleil d'été, disparaissaient derrière la multitude de posters d'équipes de blitzball et d'articles de magazine sur les victoires, les défaites, et les créations de ces dernières. Sur le bureau en bois, dans un coin de la pièce près de la porte bleu-vert, un ordinateur en veille surplombait un mélange improbable de papiers, composé de devoirs non-achevés et d'articles semblables à ceux épinglés aux murs. Dans les diverses étagères, on retrouvait les magazines desquels étaient issus ces derniers, et dont les exemplaires encore entiers semblaient être une espèce disparue, ainsi que plusieurs balles de blitzball, toutes différentes, et qui affichaient parfois la signature d'un joueur plus ou moins célèbre. Sur le plancher aux teintes bleutées trainaient ça et là vêtements froissés, cours tombés du bureau et bande-dessinées. Entre le mur et l'armoire entrouverte qui faisait face au lit, et où l'on pouvait apercevoir principalement une tenue de blitzball jaune et noir en plusieurs exemplaires, un coffre à jouet, vestige d'une enfance encore proche, prenait la poussière. Et à droite de Wakka, sur sa table de nuit, trônait sa balle fétiche, aux motifs bleus et aux inscriptions jaunes, aux côtés d'un bandeau bleu et d'une photo, la seule qui lui restait de ses parents.

Wakka se leva, attrapant dans son armoire quelques vêtements, sans les enfiler, et sortit de la chambre, vers la salle de bain. Il posa les habits qu'il avait pris dans un coin de la pièce, et rentra dans la douche. Sous le jet d'eau, tentant péniblement de se réveiller, il songeait encore à son rêve. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un délire de son inconscient, une mauvaise blague de son cerveau pour accorder sa nuit avec une journée fatiguante, mais cela lui avait semblé si... réel. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore le sable sous ses pieds, la brise marine de son minuscule banc de sable, et surtout, l'immense sentiment de vide qui s'était dégagée de cette voix... tous ces ressentis semblaient tellement... réalistes qu'il n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que tout ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Autre chose que le jour et la nuit... c'était absurde ! Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces réflexions inutiles, et décida de ne plus y penser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de chez lui. Ses cheveux avaient repris la forme et la rigidité qu'ils possédaient dans son rêve, et étaient enserrés par le bandeau qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Sa tenue était également la même que dans son rêve... mais d'un autre côté, il ne portait quasiment que cela. A sa hanche était attachée sa balle préférée. Regardant autour de lui, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un, il finit par pousser un soupir, et commença à marcher, malgré un manque manifeste d'envie de bouger.

L'air était agréable en cette journée d'été. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, et le soleil flamboyait, mais le vent frais et l'ombre des maisons de la rue accommodaient la chaleur de l'atmosphère. Cependant, Wakka n'y accordait pas la moindre importance. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait espéré, mais non, rien à faire... depuis que Tidus et Selphie sortaient ensemble, ils n'en avaient plus grand chose à faire de lui. Et avec Sora et Riku qui étaient encore partis il ne savait où, et Kairi qui était à son tour partie hier, il se retrouvait seul... tout seul. Il ne demandait pas grand chose pourtant... Il n'en voulait pas à ses amis de sortir ensemble, pourquoi leur en voudrait-il d'ailleurs ? Mais cela les obligeaient-ils à l'oublier, à le délaisser comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? Tidus ne venait même plus s'entraîner avec lui au blitzball... même ça, il avait oublié... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait, à cette donneuse de leçon, pour même délaisser leur grande passion à tous deux ?!

À cette pensée, un sourire triste fleurit tout de même sur son visage... Peut-être leur en voulait-il un peu après tout... Mais bon, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser, il n'y pouvait rien, et s'ils l'oubliaient... et bien, lui aussi pouvait les oublier !

C'est en ruminant cette idée que Wakka arriva à la plage qui faisait face au repère qu'il était encore le seul à visiter ; au large pointait leur île ; l'île où il s'entraînait désormais seul au blitzball, en espérant tout de même que par miracle, Tidus, ou même Selphie, viendrait le rejoindre. Mais non, rien. La seule qui venait encore parfois, c'était Kairi. Souvent elle ne venait que s'entraîner avec la vieille épée en bois de Sora qu'elle avait récupéré. Elle avait pris cette habitude depuis qu'elle nous avait expliqué qu'elle aussi avait déjà manié une arme comme celle de Sora ou Riku, une "keyblade", et que Riku lui avait expliqué avant de repartir qu'elle aurait sûrement, un jour, à nouveau besoin de s'en servir. Ou alors, quand elle ne s'entraînait pas, elle se plaçait face à la mer et regardait l'horizon avec un sourire confiant.

Mais tout de même, il lui arrivait parfois de s'entraîner avec Wakka, et s'il avait été d'abord réticent à cette idée, de peur de lui faire mal, il avait dû très vite revoir son jugement. Sa légèreté et sa vitesse étaient inégalables, et son entraînement à l'épée l'avait également rendue très robuste. Bien entendu, elle ne gagnait jamais, Wakka étant tout de même sur son terrain, mais les parties qu'il faisait avec elle étaient réellement amusantes, et même passionnantes.

Mais elle était partie hier et donc, il allait à nouveau se retrouver à s'entraîner contre l'arbre à paopou, sans personne pour l'affronter. Cette simple pensée faillit le décourager et lui faire rebrousser chemin, mais s'il ne faisait pas ça, que ferait-il ? Sans personne avec qui occuper ses journées, ces dernières sembleraient bien vides. C'est donc l'air morose qu'il monta dans l'une des barques qui mouillaient sur la plage et qu'il commença à ramer en direction de l'île.

Et la journée se déroula ainsi que Wakka l'avait imaginée : morne et monotone. Elle se résuma à des échanges de balle musclés avec l'arbre à fruits paopou, à des exercices en apnée dans l'eau cristalline entourant l'île et à quelques breaks de temps en temps, rendus plus nombreux par le manque d'entrain. La journée parut si longue au jeune joueur que l'arrivée du crépuscule, autrefois sources de plaintes et d'insultes pour un soleil se couchant trop tôt, lui apparut comme une délivrance.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, une violente explosion retentit, secouant l'île toute entière. Un bref instant, les arbres de la forêt se couchèrent, le sol trembla, et Wakka fut projeté au sol. Puis, aussi vite qu'il avait été chassé, le calme revint, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Seule preuve que ce séisme était réel, un épais nuage de poussière s'élevait du centre de la forêt.

Quasiment enseveli sous la plage, Wakka se releva comme il pouvait, chassant le sable et les coquillages qui s'étaient infiltrés dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux, mais alors qu'il se redressait, ses pieds se dérobèrent sous lui et il retomba sur le côté. Son sens de l'équilibre, bouleversé par le choc, le cloua au sol pendant près d'une minute avant qu'il puisse se redresser enfin.

Pendant cette minute, il avait pris le temps de peser le pour et le contre entre aller voir directement ce qui s'était passé là-bas et avertir Tidus et Selphie pour qu'il vienne avec lui... jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il ne savait pas où ils étaient allé roucouler, que ça lui prendrait trop de temps rien que de faire l'aller-retour entre les deux îles, et surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller les chercher après avoir passé sa journée seul... C'est donc dans un état passablement énervé qu'il se leva et qu'il se mit à marcher vers la forêt.

Avançant tout droit vers la colonne brune qu'il apercevait à travers le feuillage dispersé des arbres tropicaux. Wakka finit par arriver à ce qui était autrefois une clairière, mais qui désormais n'était plus qu'un énorme cratère autour duquel les arbres étaient déracinés, et dont le centre était occupé par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait distinguer de là où il était. Bien décidé à savoir ce qui s'était passé ici, il glissa le long de la pente du cratère, pour enfin distinguer, à peu près au milieu du parcours, qu'il s'agissait... d'un homme, évanoui.

Dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait affaire à un être humain, Wakka se précipita pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Mais alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, l'homme se releva, visiblement mal en point. Son corps était couvert de blessures et de coupures et ses vêtements partaient en lambeaux, laissant apparaître un corps de guerrier meurtri. Ses cheveux noirs, lisses à l'avant, explosifs à l'arrière, étaient plein de poussières et de graviers, et les yeux bleus de son visage grimaçant n'affichait qu'une expression de souffrance fatigué. Visiblement complètement égaré, il balaya la scène du regard, lentement, d'une manière qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur sa faiblesse actuelle.

Quand il aperçut Wakka, ce dernier continuait d'avancer vers lui, prudemment, ne sachant pas qui était cet homme, et encore moins ce qu'il faisait ici. La suite lui donna raison, car, au moment même où il le vit, l'inconnu fit apparaître une énorme épée à deux mains et se jeta sur lui. Surpris, Wakka esquiva au dernier moment, et la lame se planta dans le sol enfoncé.

« Enfin, calme-toi ! », cria Wakka, surpris par la véhémence, et surtout la force, de cet inconnu. « Je ne te veux aucun mal, je suis simplement... »

« Tais-toi ! », riposta l'homme, en tirant sur le manche de son épée pour la sortir du sol. « Quelles que soient les formes que tu prends, je sais que c'est toi, ce ne peut être que toi ! Alors maintenant, prépare-toi ! Je vais te... te... »

Wakka ne saurait pas ce qu'il avait à dire, car le coup qu'il avait tenté de porter et l'énergie dont il avait usé pour récupérer sa lame semblaient avoir sapé ses dernières forces. Alors qu'il réussissait enfin à extraire son épée, il fut pris d'un soubresaut et elle disparut alors qu'il s'écroulait à terre, évanoui à nouveau

Wakka, choqué parce qu'il venait de se passer, et plongé dans l'incompréhension totale, mis quelques secondes avant de s'approcher du guerrier. Hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire, il se décida tout de même, au vu de l'état misérable de l'inconnu, à le soulever, le mettre sur son dos, et le ramener chez lui.

Le plus dur fut de remonter la pente raide du cratère, mais, une fois cela fait, le trajet fut relativement facile. Le blessé disposait certes d'une musculature conséquente (et du poids qui l'accompagnait obligatoirement), mais Wakka était tout autant musclé, sinon plus. Il remercia tout de même la capacité qui permettait au guerrier de faire disparaître son épée, car il n'aurait jamais pu la porter en même temps.

Wakka ne croisa heureusement personne sur la route, la plupart des habitants étant sans doute encore en train de profiter du magnifique paysage que pouvait offrir le coucher de soleil, un peu partout sur les îles. Profitant de cette chance qui lui évitait des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas spécialement envie de répondre, il se fit très discret jusqu'à chez lui, et, en rentrant, installa le convalescent dans son lit et ferma immédiatement les rideaux, ne les laissant que légèrement entrouverts afin qu'il profite de la lumière extérieure quand il se réveillera. Puis, il descendit chercher dans sa salle de bain de quoi le soigner le plus sommairement possible, à savoir de l'eau froide, des médicaments contre la fièvre et du désinfectant.

Remontant le tout dans un grand bac, il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau à côté de son lit, et, au vu de la température élevé du blessé, lui passa un coup de serviette froide sur le front. Il le releva, et lui fit avaler quelques médicaments pour calmer son organisme. Puis, il le déshabilla, lui laissant uniquement ses sous-vêtements, et il commença à éponger le sang qui le maculait et à désinfecter ses plaies. Au fur et à mesure que Wakka tentait de le soigner, il lui apparut clairement que seul quelque chose de monstrueux avait pu le mettre dans un tel état, et c'était d'autant plus vrai qu'il semblait être un guerrier aguerri.

Frissonnant à l'idée d'une telle force, Wakka, termina ses soins, et allongea son convalescent sous les draps, tout en continuant de lui éponger le front. Quand, au bout d'une demi-heure, sa température se décida enfin à baisser, Wakka poussa un soupir de profond soulagement, et emmena ses vêtements trempés de sueur et de sang pour les laver. Mais alors qu'il soulevait tout le tissu que portait l'individu, un bout de papier s'échappa d'une des poches. Par réflexe, Wakka se baissa immédiatement pour le ramasser, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une lettre délavée, sur laquelle on ne pouvait lire que quelques mots indistincts. Wakka s'apprêtait à poser ce papier qui lui semblait sans grande importance, quand son oeil fut attiré par la fin de la lettre. Un nom trônait, agrémenté d'effets de plume qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa nature de signature. Wakka sourit en lisant. Au moins, il savait qui il aidait ainsi, ou tout du moins, quel était son nom. Il posa le papier sur une étagère proche, se promettant de la remettre dans sa poche dès que les vêtements seraient propres, et il repartit, se répétant le nom qu'il avait lu à voix basse pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier.

« Noctis Lucis Caelum... »


End file.
